Then what?
by AnaBelle24
Summary: Barbie et Julia. Que se passe-t'il après l'épisode 2x01. Une tout autre version.
1. Chapter 1

Barbie et moi sortons du Café. L'air froid de l'extérieur me frappe et je grelotte aussitôt. Je me sens comme en pleine hiver. Barbie me prend la main.

- Ça va? Tu as froid? Me demande-t'il.

Je lui souris, j'aime quand il est si attentionné. Il retire sa veste et me la mets sur mes épaules. Sa veste me réchauffe peu à peu. Il me rapproche alors contre lui et nous marchons tranquillement vers le parking. Je ne veux plus jamais me séparer de lui.

- Je vais conduire! M'annonce-t'il.

Je plonge la main dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés de voiture. La fatigue se fait sentir de plus en plus lourde, est-ce que la journée va se terminer un jour? Je lui tends le trousseau de clé de ma main tremblante. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. J'ai la tête qui tourne, mes jambes me soutiennent plus. Barbie s'empresse de me retenir avant que je ne tombe au sol.

- Tout va bien, je te tiens!

J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. La douleur à l'épaule est intolérable. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me suis retrouvé assise sur ses genoux. Je sens mon chemisier se relever un peu, Barbie s'assure que mes points ne se sont pas détacher encore.

- Ne touche pas, je t'en pris! Le supplie ai-je en retenant sa main.

- Je veux seulement m'assurer que ta blessure ne saigne pas. Je ne touche à rien, juré!

Il ne touche à rien, comme promis. Le pansement est toujours au sec, pas de traces de sang. Je suis soulagé. Barbie me transporte jusqu'à ma voiture et m'aide à m'installer. Je sens le siège qui bascule vers l'arrière. Barbie passe la ceinture de sécurité, son visage est tout près du mien et il me dépose un baiser sur le front.

- Tu dois être épuisée, aucune douleur à la tête?

- Non! J'ai seulement mal à l'épaule et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

- Je te ramène à la maison! Me dit-il.

Il touche ma joue de sa main et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réponds à son baiser. Il se détache de moi et me souris tendrement. Barbie ferme ma portière et vient prendre la place du conducteur. Le trajet n'est pas bien long. J'ai du fermer les yeux quelques fois. Lorsque je les ouvrir, Barbie tourne la clé pour arrêter le moteur. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je me sens capable de me mettre debout. Je sors de la voiture tranquillement, Barbie prend ma main pour m'aider. Sans son aide, je ne suis pas sure que j'aurai été capable toute seule. Barbie déverrouille la porte d'entrer, j'entre tranquillement. Le tournis me reprend un peu. Je pose mon sac sur la petite table près de l'entrer et m'agrippe à celle-ci pour ne pas tomber. Barbie appuie sur l'interrupteur, les lumières s'allume. La marre de sang séchée sur mon tapis crème me frappe en plein visage. À ce moment précis, j'aurais préférée de la voir, mais ce fut inévitable. Je me suis fais tiré dessus. Quelqu'un que je ne connais pas à charger une arme contre moi alors que j'étais dans ma propre maison. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être en sécurité nulle part. Depuis que le dôme est apparu, tout à changé. Je me suis fais tirée dessus, Barbie a passé à deux doigts de la mort. Toute la ville a tombé dans l'inconscient et Linda est décédée aujourd'hui. Avons-nous une chance de s'en sortir?

- Ne pleure pas, tout va bien aller! Me console Barbie.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre?

- J'en sais rien! Mais personne ne te feras plus de mal! Je te le promet!

Il m'embrasse le front. Je suis bien dans ses bras, je suis protégée. Il m'entraine à l'étage et m'aide à m'assoir sur le bord du lit. Je le regarde ouvrir les tiroirs à la recherche de quelques choses. La douleur est de pire en pire. J'essaie de retirer la manche de ma chemise, mais c'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. Je grimace. Bon sang, est-ce que ça pouvait faire plus mal?

- Attends, je vais t'aider!

Barbie m'aide à me dévêtir. Je retiens mon souffle tant ma blessure est souffrante. Mon pauvre débardeur blanc est si taché qu'il est seulement bon pour la poubelle. Mon pansement est toujours propre. Merci mon dieu!

- Julia, je vais retirer le collant. Je veux voir l'état de la plaie. Me demande-t'il.

Je déglutis. Il ne faut jamais se réjouir trop vite. Tranquillement, mon sauveur retire le pansement qui cache ma blessure. Je retiens encore une fois ma respiration, comme si je me préparais à gérer la douleur. Le fameux pansement retiré, Barbie inspecte mes points de suture. Il ne touche à rien et ça me soulage amplement.

- Tout va bien, je vais te mettre un nouveau pansement, ne bouge pas. Me dit-il en s'éclipsant dans la salle de bains.

Je ne bouge pas comme il me la demandé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Barbie revient dans la chambre avec la trousse de premier soins, un verre d'eau et un flacon de médicament. Alors que j'avale à toute vitesse ma gorgée d'eau et mon calmant, Barbie s'empresse de recouvrir ma blessure. Il pose un collant qui tient une gaze en place et me fait un sourire triste.

- Les calmants vont te soulager un peu. Me dit-il. Je vais jeter un coup d'oeil à les deux autres.

Il regarde vite fait mon omoplate et mes côtes et me souris. J'imagine que tout va bien. Il baisse les yeux au sol mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Barbie!

- Si. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si j'avais fais ce qu'elle me demandait. Tu n'as pas à souffrir par ma faute!

- Et je ne souffre pas par ta faute! Tu lui a dit non, un point c'est tout. Personne n'aurais pu deviner ce qu'elle comptait faire, Barbie. Je me fou bien d'elle maintenant. Je suis en vie et toi aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il continue de me regarder sans rien dire. Ses yeux sont remplis d'eau et il se retient très fort pour ne pas pleurer.

- Je t'aime Dale Barbara! Lui ai-je chuchoté à l'oreille.

Il me serre contre lui, pas trop fort pour me faire mal.

- J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdue. Tu ne respirais plus, ton coeur s'était arrêté.

Je recommence à pleurer. Dans l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, nous avons cru tout les deux que nous perdons l'autre. Il pensait que j'allais mourir et je croyais qu'il était mort. C'est une étrange coïncidence.

- Je t'aime Julia Shumway.

Je sens une boule se former dans mon estomac. Il m'aime. Il m'embrasse avec fougue et doucement il m'aide à m'allonger sur le lit. Prenant la couverture au pied du lit, il nous couvre tout les deux. Allongé face à face, je tombe dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveille doucement. La lumière du soleil entre par la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'entends les petits oiseaux gazouillé. On dirait que ça va être une belle journée, mais j'ai le pressentiment que ça existe plus depuis que le dôme est arrivé. Le cadran indique 7 heure 30 du matin. Soudain, je sens un bras m'entourer la taille. Barbie est toujours là avec moi. Il vient de se réveiller.

- Bonjour !Me dit-il.

- Bonjour, ai-je répondu le sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment te sens-tu ce matin? Pas trop de douleur? Me demande-t'il.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que la douleur avait disparue. Je me sens toujours épuisée et faible, mais je vais mieux.

- Ça va bien, je me sens encore faible! Lui ai-je dis.

- Tu va probablement te sentir ainsi pendant un moment, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang! M'explique-t'il.

Je me tourne sur le coté pour le regarder. J'embrasse sa main, son bras. Je continue de monter vers son cou, sa bouche. Bon sang que j'aime cet homme. J'aime sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Son corps chaud qui réchauffe le mien. Je sens ses mains dans mes cheveux. J'en veux plus, mais il m'interrompe doucement.

- J'en meurs d'envie aussi, mais je ne crois pas que c'est une très bonne idée pour l'instant! Me dit-il amusé.

Il a certainement raison. J'aimerais rester dans ces bras pour la journée entière.

- Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu dois être affamée. Affirme-t'il en m'embrassant le visage, repose-toi encore un peu.

- Merci! Ai-je dis en souriant.

Je le regarde sortir de la chambre en souriant. Tout chez lui me plait. J'aime me réveiller le matin avec lui à coté. Je profite du temps de plus qu'il me laisse dans mon lit. Je me sens bien dans mes couvertures. Vers 8 heure, je me sens complètement réveillé et décide de le rejoindre à la cuisine. Au moment où je me suis mise debout, je me suis senti étourdi et j'ai eu besoin de toutes mes forces pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Je marche lentement en me tenant sur le mur. Je descend l'escalier avec difficulté. J'entre enfin dans la cuisine, Barbie est devant l'évier et nettoie quelques choses. La table est mise en place, il a fait des pancakes aux fruits. Cherche-t'il à gagner des points? Je ris intérieurement.

- Oh tu est là! Me dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Je t'ai préparer des pancakes, j'espère que tu as faim!

- Je meurs de faim, ai-je répondu en prenant place à la table.

Il s'assoit lui aussi et me sert une assiette. Nous mangeons tranquillement. J'ai l'impression que le temps est arrêter, que nous ne sommes pas en danger. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sens que tout est normale. Je termine mon assiette et je le remercie du repas. Il me souris. Je tente de débarrasser la table, mais Barbie m'interrompe. Il me dit de rester assise et il dépose la vaisselle dans l'évier. Lorsqu'il a fini, il m'aide à monter l'escalier pour nettoyer mon pansement. Je commence à m'habituer à cette petite routine. Je suis assise près de la baignoire et Barbie retire doucement le pansement. Je ressens une forte brûlure au contact du désinfectant sur ma peau meurtri.

- Désolé, c'est fini! M'annonce Barbie.

- Je dois t'avouer que c'est la partie la plus difficile dans ce changement de pansement!

Il ris.

- Dans quelques jours, on auras plus besoin de mettre une gaze dessus. Pour l'instant, je vais mettre une compresse plus petite.

Il fouille dans la trousse à la recherche de la dite compresse. Je finis par lui donner en riant, elle était juste à coté de son bras.

- Je peux voir tes points sur tes cotes? Me demande-t'il.

Je ne dis rien et remonte lentement mon haut pour dévoiler mes côtes.

- Pas besoin de pansement pour celle-ci, je peux nettoyer la dernière? Me demande-t'il un souriant malicieux sur le visage.

Je lui souris et retire ma camisole toute sale, je le vois déglutir. Je me retourne et tient mes cheveux pour dégager mon omoplate. Il retire le collant et la compresse. L'odeur du désinfectant remplit la pièce une troisième fois. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mise à serrer mon chandail avec les mains.

- C'est fait! Me dit Barbie.

Je prend une grande respiration, tout va bien. Barbie masse mon dos, je me détends un peu plus. Son torse est collé à mon dos, il approche son visage au mien. Ses baisers me donne des frissons partout. Je me tourne pour lui faire face, il me regarde longuement. Ses yeux sont magnifique. Je m'approche de lui, entoure mes bras à sa taille et je l'embrasse. Sans mis attendre, il me transporte vers la chambre et m'allonge sur le lit. J'arrête notre baiser pour reprendre mon souffle. Sa bouche se fraye* un chemin jusqu'à mon cou. Je sens sa langue faire des petits ronds et il continue de descendre de plus en plus bas. La douleur augmente à chaque respiration que je prend, mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrête. Il embrasse ma poitrine et descend vers mon ventre. Mon corps brule d'envie. Ses mains se baladent sur moi, il caresse chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je me sens bien quand soudain une douleur énorme de frappe. Mes côtes sont en feu. Barbie avait mis sa main sur ma blessure, non pas que quelques points est douloureux. Des côtes fracturés l'ai plus. Je me crispe de douleur. Barbie sursaute et s'empresse de s'excuser. Il se met près de moi rien que pour me laisser de l'espace.

- Je suis désolé, excuse-moi! C'est ma faute!

- Non! Non! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, pas du tout! Tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal! Ai-je pleurniché.

- Je m'en veux, tu est blessé. J'aurais pas du.. Ne pleure pas! Panique Barbie.

J'essuie mes joues de ma main. La douleur est moins forte. Tant mieux, Julia. Après tout c'est toi qui a commencé ce petit jeu.

- Excuse-moi, je sais pas du tout pourquoi je pleure. Ai-je dis. Je dois être encore dépassé par les événements.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est quand même moi qui t'ai fait mal. Me dit-il, le visage triste.

- Ce n'est rien! Lui ai-je dis en prenant son visage dans mes mains.

- Est-ce que tu veux quelques choses pour la douleur? Me demande-t'il.

Je lui fais oui de la tête. Il se lève pour aller à la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps, j'en profite pour me changer. Depuis combien de temps je porte le même pantalon sur moi? Depuis trois jours? Peut-être quatre, j'en sais trop rien. J'opte pour un pantalon noir et un haut gris foncé. Pas trop serré, comme ça je serais plus à l'aise. J'enfile le tout, du moins ce que je peux. Enfiler un haut tout seule après avoir été martyrisée n'est pas très facile si vous voulez mon avis. Je réussis tout de même à l'enfiler avec succès. Barbie fait son entrée avec un verre d'eau et deux calmants. Je le remercie d'un sourire. Il pose un baiser sur mon front et se mets à fouiller dans l'armoire.


	3. Chapter 3

Barbie fait son entrée avec un verre d'eau et deux calmants. Je le remercie d'un sourire. Il pose un baiser sur mon front et se mets à fouiller dans l'armoire. Je descend au salon et il me rejoins un instant plus tard.

- Je vais aller chercher du café chez Rose. M'annonce-t'il.

- D'accord, je t'accompagne.

- Tu est sure? Je ne serais pas très long. Tu devrais te reposer, tu en as grandement besoin après tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Tout va bien Barbie. J'ai seulement besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Il souris et lève les yeux au ciel. Peu importe, il ne gagneras pas avec moi. J'ai besoin de sortir de la maison, je me sens beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure.

- Si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien,...

- Nous rentrons à la maison! Compris, chef!

Il ris. J'aime entendre son rire. Je prends ma veste noir sur le canapé et mon sac. Je tends la main pour prendre les clés de ma voiture, mais Barbie me les retire aussitôt. "Hors de question, c'est moi qui conduit très chère!" Si tu le désire. Nous sortons de la maison, verrouille la porte et marchons vers la voiture. Arrivée au Rose's Coffee, Barbie commande deux cafés pendant que je m'installe à une petite table. Je prend l'un des magazines et l'ouvre. Barbie vient s'assoir en face de moi et me tends un café. J'en prend une gorgée, il est parfait. Nous discutons un peu lorsque Junior passe la porte d'entré. Il m'a l'air troublé, est-ce que c'est du sang sur ses mains? "Junior?" Il eu un silence. "Angie est morte!" Il s'est mis à trembler.

- Que s'est-il passé? S'empresse de demander Big Jim.

- J'ai voulu aller la voir ce matin, mais je n'arrivais pas à la trouver. Je me suis mis à sa recherche et j'ai trouvé son corps dans l'un des corridors de l'école. Il y a un meurtrier dans cette ville et il a tué Angie.

- Fiston, rentre à la maison! Barbie? Tu viens avec moi? Demande Big Jim.

Barbie et Big Jim tout les deux? Non, hors de question. Je lance à Rennie un regard noir, hier il voulait Barbie mort et aujourd'hui, il le veut comme partenaire? Ça va pas la tête? Big Jim entraine Junior à l'extérieur, je me tourne vers Barbie.

- Il faut trouver Jo. Il est tout seul maintenant. Ai-je dis.

Barbie secoue la tête.

- S'il y a vraiment un tueur à Chester's mils, je veux que tu reste en sécurité. Me dit-il.

- Je refuse que tu ailles avec lui! Encore hier, il voulait ta peau! N'entre pas dans son jeu, je t'en pris!

- Je doute qu'il veux réellement m'éliminer, cela dit j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Avec tout ce qu'il a pu faire depuis que le dôme est apparu, j'aurais pas de difficulté à croire qu'il aurait fait du mal à Angie!

- Tu crois que c'est lui?

- Peut-être bien! Il a tué Dodee. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire d'autres? Écoute, je vais le suivre jusqu'à l'école. Je te promets d'être prudent. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Je vais trouver Joe. Il est peut-être pas au courant! Je vais bien, si j'ai quoi que ce soit, j'entre à la maison.

- Merci! Je t'aime!

- Je t'aime aussi!

Après l'avoir embrassé, je regarde Barbie s'asseoir dans la voiture de Big Jim. Je soupire, pas toujours convaincu. Le pick-up noir s'éloigne et moi je reste là à m'inquiété. Je m'avance vers ma voiture et démarre. Ça va bien aller. Tout va bien aller.

Les maisons défilent les une après les autres. Pourquoi est-ce toujours difficile de retrouver ces gamins? Avec tout ce qui vient de se passer, ne pouvait-il pas rester à la maison en sécurité? Je tourne à droite au feu d'intersection et continue tout droit pour quelques mètres. La grande maison de Big Jim m'apparue. Moi qui croyait ne jamais mettre les pieds dans sa demeure. C'est raté! J'éteins le moteur et ouvre ma portière. Respire tout va bien. Je marche tranquillement, monte l'escalier. J'attends devant la porte avant de cogner. Reprenant mon courage, j'appuie sur la sonnette. Après un moment, Carolyne me fait entrer dans la demeure.

- Vous n'aurez pas vue Jo ce matin? Ai-je demandé.

- Oh si! Norrie et lui sont parties à la recherche d'Angie. Apparemment, elle ne serait pas entrer la nuit dernière. Me dit-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Ils sont à la recherche d'Angie et ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Tout va bien? Il s'est passé quelque chose? S'inquiète Carolyne.

Je prend une grande inspiration.

- C'est à propos d'Angie, elle a été agressée hier soir. Elle est morte!

Carolyne s'assoit à la table, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle nouvelle ce matin. Sans que je lui demande, elle insiste pour m'aider à trouver les enfants. Peut-être parce que je me sens encore faible. J'ai surement une tête à faire peur.

- Julia, tu as le teint très pâle! Assis-toi un peu!

Je m'exécute. J'ai l'estomac tout à l'envers. Carolyne m'offre un peu d'eau que je prends volontiers. Il faut trouver Jo, il doit savoir. Je dois m'assurer qu'il va bien.

- C'est pas une bonne idée, tu devrais te reposer. Me dit-elle.

Je la rassure. Je vais mieux. Je me lève doucement et insiste pour l'accompagner dans les recherches.


	4. Chapter 4

Nous sortons tout les deux et prenons ma voiture. Carolyne tient absolument à prendre le volant. Je n'ai pas pu gagnée contre elle. Il approche midi et toujours aucun signe des enfants. Mon estomac se mets à gronder. Tout à l'heure, j'avais mal au coeur et maintenant je meurs de faim? Le stresse est tellement mauvais pour moi. Carolyne se gare chez moi et nous entrons dans ma maison. Barbie est assis au salon. Merci il va bien. Big Jim est là lui aussi. Il nous saluent. Je viens m'asseoir près de Barbie

- J'ai du dire à Jo pour sa soeur. Chuchote-t'il.

Je soupire. Angie à été assassinée et le tueur court toujours. Jo doit être dévasté, perdre un proche ainsi est injuste. Big Jim propose à Carolyne de la déposée à la maison. Elle accepte et nous dit au revoir. Barbie se lève et les raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Il revient près de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Comment tu va? Me demande-t'il.

- Angie est morte. Ai-je dis.

Il ne dit rien. Plus je me rapproche de lui, plus je me sens en sécurité. Nous restons comme ça un peu. Mon estomac se mets à gargouiller, me rappelant que j'ai besoin de manger. Barbie se tourne vers moi et souri.

- Je crois bien qu'on devrait manger quelque chose, me dit-il.

Il m'entraine dans la cuisine, m'indique de prendre une chaise. Je le vois fouiller dans le placard et dans le frigo. Je meurs de faim et mon placard doit être presque vide. Bon sang, encore un truc à mettre sur la raison de mon stresse. C'est pas ce foutu dôme ou ses habitants paranoïaques qui va finir par m'achever, c'est la peur de mourir qui va avoir raison de moi. Je meurs de faim, je suis souffrante et mon placard est vide. Oh bon sang!

- Voilà! Me dit Barbie posant mon assiette sur la table.

Je devrais regarder mes armoires finalement. Il ne doit pas être si vide étant donné l'assiette bien rempli qui est devant moi. L'odeur des pâtes et du boeuf me vient au nez.

- Pâtes aux boeufs et brocolis! Dans l'un des restaurants où je travaillais, les gens en raffolaient. Me dit Barbie.

- Ça sent bon en tout cas! Ai-je dis.

Je prend une bouchée et je fus conquise. Un homme qui cuisine rien que pour moi, je crois bien que je l'épouse toute suite. Je ris intérieurement, m'imaginer marier à Dale Barbara, l'idée me plait bien. Je finis mon assiette sans grande difficulté. Comment résister à un plat pareil?

- Tu était affamée! Se moque-t'il de moi.

- C'est ça moque toi de moi! Ce maudit dôme nous empêche de manger et même de dormir parfois. Je me souviens pas avoir déguster un bon repas et ce en bonne compagnie.

Cette fois, il ne ris pas. Oh oh! Il fixe son assiette tristement. Il finis par me regarder.

- Tout va bien aller Julia!

- Je me demande seulement ce que nous allons faire quand nous manquerons de nourritures. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer les gens mourir de faim à cause du dôme.

- Pour l'instant, nous manquons de rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça!

- Barbie, j'ai peur. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur et de m'inquiéter. Le dôme est là pour nous protéger et c'est pourtant l'inverse qu'il fait. Linda, Angie. J'ai peur pour toi, pour Jo. Il est tout seul maintenant.

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage. J'ai l'impression que nous tenons qu'à un fil. Un tueur se balade dans les rues de Chester's Mill, la seule ville au monde protégé par un dôme géant. Barbie se lève de sa chaise pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je continue de pleurer, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Comment est-ce que tout ça peut être bon pour nous, je comprend pas.

- Hey, Julia. Regarde-moi! Dit-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains.

- Tout va bien aller! Jo est fort! Il est sous le choc, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il iras bien. Nous devons nous protégés tous ensemble. Celui qui a fait ça à Angie, nous allons le trouver et ce seras fini! Tout va bien, je te le promet!

Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse sur la tête. Je l'aime tant. Il a raison. Tout va bien aller. Je sèche mes larmes.

- Merci d'être là quand je perds la tête! Lui ai-je dis. Et merci pour ce délicieux repas!

Je l'embrasse tendrement, me mets debout et débarrasse la table. Je dépose nos assiettes dans l'évier et je lève les yeux à la fenêtre. Une jeune femme blonde se trouve dans ma cours arrière. Elle est dos à nous. Une longue robe rouge traine au sol.

- Barbie? Il y a quelqu'un dehors!

Il se lève d'un bond et se poste devant la porte. Nous passons la porte et nous bougons plus. La jeune femme reste là, dos à nous. Barbie avance un peu et me fait signe de rester derrière lui.

- Madame? Vous êtes sur une propriété privée! Dit Barbie.

La jeune femme se retourne. C'est Angie. J'ai tout suite compris. C'est eux.

- J'ai fais ce que vous m'avez dit! L'oeuf est en sécurité!

Barbie se tourne vers moi, je peux lire son incompréhension sur son visage. Je lui fais signe qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur.

- La nouvelle arrivera bientôt, dit Angie.

Je secoue de la tête. Qu'est-ce ça veut dire?

- Qui arrivera bientôt? Dit Barbie.

- La nouvelle arrivera bientôt, répète Angie.

Je repense à ce que le double de Jo avait dit,"Le monarque sera couronné". La nouvelle arrivera bientôt. Parlait-elle du tueur? Angie disparu.

- Tu as une idée de ce que ça veut dire? Me demande Barbie.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée!

- C'était bien Angie, j'ai pas rêvé?

- Oui, c'était bien elle! Ai-je confirmé.

Nous retournons à l'intérieur. Des frissons me parcours tout corps. Pourquoi devaient-ils prendre l'apparence des gens qu'on aime. Alice et Angie. Elles sont toutes les deux décédés, pourquoi rendre leur présence si troublante? Je nettoie nos assiettes en pensant à ce qui vient de se passer. "La nouvelle arrivera bientôt." Je termine ma tâche en réfléchissant bien fort. De quoi pouvait-elle bien parler? De la jeune fille que j'ai sauvée dans le lac? C'est peu probable, elle est arrivée bien avant eux. Ça ne peut pas être elle. "La nouvelle arrivera bientôt!" Une information importante? Quelque chose qui explique pourquoi il y a un Dôme sur nos têtes? Impossible, ils ne sont pas foutu de bien nous expliquer les choses. Je doute qu'il nous donne les vrais raisons sur ce qui se passe à Chester's Mill. Barbie m'embrasse sur la joue. Je commence à me sentir fatigué alors je décide de rester à la maison. Il a l'air content. Oui, je lâche prise et il a gagné. Enfin, d'une certaine façon. Barbie m'informe qu'il doit se rendre en ville pour trouver Rebecca. Un problème de récoltes d'après cette dernière. Je l'embrasse et lui demande d'être prudent. Après son départ, je monte à l'étage pour me reposer. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et tombe rapidement endormi.


	5. Chapter 5

es voix au salon me réveille doucement. Le cadran indique 18 heure 30, je ne pensais pas dormir aussi longtemps. Je décide de descendre les marches pour rejoindre Barbie, il devait être entrée. Personne au salon.

- Barbie? Tu est là?

Aucune réponse. Je vais à la cuisine, personne. Aurais-je rêvée? Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, j'en conclu que je suis devenu folle. J'ai bien entendu quelqu'un parler dans l'entrée. Il parlait si fort pour que je l'entends d'en haut. Je prend place sur le canapé, avais-je halluciné? Manquant plus que ça. Mon estomac est tout à l'envers. J'ai envie de vomir, mais je me retiens. Avec ma main, je masse mon ventre. La nausée va me passer, enfin j'espère. Barbie devrait arrivé bientôt, j'ai hâte. La nausée devient pire. Je cours jusqu'à la salle de bains pour vomir. Des frissons me travers tout le corps, je me sens bien après avoir été malade. J'attrape le verre sur le comptoir et le remplit d'eau. Se pouvait-il que les médicaments me rendent malade? C'est surement cela. J'entends Barbie entré et je le rejoins. Nous discutions dans le grand salon, il me raconte sa journée.

- Tout les champs étaient contaminés! Mais le problème est réglé maintenant! M'explique-t'il.

- Alors comme ça tu as sauvé toute la ville de la famine! Et j'ai manqué tout le spectacle!

Il me souris et fait glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Tu t'es bien reposé? Me demande-t'il.

- Je ne pensais pas dormir autant!

- Tu en avais sans doute besoin! Me dit-il.

Je lui raconte les voix que j'ai entendu. Il trouve ça étrange tout comme moi. J'ai sauté le passage où j'ai été malade, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète d'avantage. La soirée fut tranquille et la semaine qui suit aussi d'ailleurs. Plutôt surprenant, le dôme nous a causé suffisamment d'ennuies depuis son arrivé. Un petit répits a calmé tout les habitants de la ville. Je me sens beaucoup mieux ces derniers jours au grand plaisir de Barbie. Nous sommes samedi matin et mon homme quitte mon lit pour aller rejoindre Phil au commissariat. Une mâtiné toute seule. J'embrasse Barbie et lui souhaite une bonne journée. La faim se fait sentir et je décide de préparer le petit déjeuner. Une omelette aux fines herbes et cheddar. Je me sers un verre d'eau, étant donné que je n'ai plus de jus ni de lait, et dépose mon assiette sur la table. Ça sent si bon. Je mange deux bouchés et l'envie de vomir me prend. Je file au toilette et régurgite mon petit-déjeuner. Assise sur le carrelage de ma salle de bains, je tente de réfléchir à la raison qui me mettrais dans un état pareil. Et puis, tout est est devenu claire. Je sors en vitesse, prend mon sac et entre dans ma voiture. Mes mains tremblent, se pouvait-il que ce soit ça? Je tourne à droite, continue tout droit un bon moment et prend à gauche dans un parking. J'arrête ma voiture et prend une grande respiration. C'est la fin du monde et je me suis mise dans un sale pétrin. Je sors de ma voiture et entre dans la pharmacie. Les gens ont tout pris les médicaments lorsqu'ils étaient en "crise". Les étagères sont vides et le sol est remplis d'effets que personne ne pensaient prendre dans notre situation. Je cherche dans l'étagère du fond, je ne trouve que des bandages, des savons et du dentifrice. Mes mains tremblent encore et j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va sortir de ma poitrine. Je cours derrière le comptoir caisse et au sol se trouve exactement ce que je cherchais. La boite rose brule mes mains, je ne sais pas si je dois être contente ou bien avoir envie de pleurer. Je mets la boite dans mon sac et sort du magasin. Alors que je rebrousse le chemin vers ma maison, je tombe sur Norrie et Jo qui court sur le trottoir. Je me stationne sur le coté de la rue pour leur parler.

- Tout va bien les enfants? Ai-je demandé.

Pas très sure, ils ralentissent leur course pour me parler.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les militaires sont revenus près de mon ancienne maison. Un homme au café nous la dit.

- Je vous y emmène! Montez! Leur ai-je dis.

Nous montons tous dans ma voiture et partons vers l'ancienne maison de Jo. Plusieurs voitures sont stationnés au milieu de la route et la foule est réunis près du dôme. Mais que se passe t'il? Nous sortons les trois de ma voiture pour les rejoindre. Comme l'homme avait dit aux enfants, des camions militaires sont stationnés de l'autre coté du dôme. Des soldats inspectent les parois de la géante bulle. Des milliers de monarques volent au dessus de leur tête. Soudain, les papillons se posèrent sur le dôme. Un grand mur orange recouvre les parois et sans raison les papillons se remettent à voler dans tous les sens.

- Ils font que ça! Ils volent et ensuite ils se posent sur le dôme tous en même temps! Dit une femme.

Mais pourquoi? Barbie est plus loin, il parle avec Junior. Je m'avance vers lui pour le rejoindre. Surpris de me voir, il s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

- Phil a capté une station de radio, les militaires sont revenus depuis que les papillons dansent dans les airs. Des milliards de monarques recouvrent le dôme. Ils ne restent pas bien longtemps sur place. M'explique t'il.

Il y a quelque chose d'autre, je le sens que ça ne va pas.

- Que se passe-t'il? ai-je demandé.

- Quand je suis partie de la maison, il y avait des gens dans les rues qui marchaient. Ils étaient tous attirés vers ici. Ils ont marchés jusqu'ici à pied. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient hypnotisés. Ils sont toujours figés là!

Je me retourne et constate que Barbie a raison. Des gens sont figés comme des statues.

- Pour l'instant, on attend! C'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée de les déranger! Me dit-il.

Il me regarde longuement.

- Et toi ça va? Tu trembles! Me demande t'il.

Je lui fais signe que oui. Si seulement il pouvait se douter à quoi je pense en ce moment. Faut pas trop que j'y pense. Je le prend dans mes bras, le sentir encore une fois près de moi.

- Oui, ça va! Lui ai-je répondu.

Phil court vers nous.

- Des coups de feu ont été rapportés à la maison des Sanderson. J'ai besoin de toi Barbie!

- J'arrive! Lui cris t'il.

Nous nous séparons de nouveau. Que va t'il se passer maintenant? Je regarde les papillons, ils survolent les camions de l'armé et finissent leur vole sur le dôme. J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a plus. Ils recommencent à voler dans les airs. La foule rétréci, les gens retournent vers la ville. Junior est posté devant le dôme pour s'assurer que personnes ne s'approche trop. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Norrie et Jo sont là à discuter dans un coin. Une heure vient de passer et tous ces gens figés n'ont pas bougés d'un pouce. Puis le peu de gens qui restaient finissent par se tanner d'attendre et repartent d'où ils venaient. Il ne restait plus que Junior, Jo, Norrie et moi. Sans compter d'une dizaine de statues. Les trois jeunes essaye de comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Et si on mettait tous les trois notre main sur le dôme? Propose Norrie. Nous sommes toujours connectés non?

- Ça pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose, Dit Jo.

- J'en sais trop rien. La dernière fois qu'on as fait ça, le Dôme nous a clairement montrer qu'on devait tuer mon père. Ensuite, nous avons été privé de lumières parce que des gens meurent. Pas très logique tout ça! Lâche Junior.

- On ne perd rien à essayer! Ai-je dis.

Les trois gamins me regardent et d'un commun d'accord, se tourne face au dôme. Ils posent leur main sur la paroi et attendent un moment. Rien ne se passe. La déception se lit sur leur visage.

- Au moins, on a essayé. Dit Jo

- Attendez! Tu devrais peut-être essayer, Julia. Après tout, c'est toi le monarque! Affirme Norrie.

- C'est pas bête! Confirme Junior.

Je me poste devant le dite dôme et pose ma main sur celui-ci. Les papillons en pleins volent se pose sur le dôme et y reste dessus créant ainsi un grand mur orange.

Lorsque je retire ma main, toutes les statues derrière nous reprennent vie. Confus, les gens nous regardent cherchant une explication. Une voiture arrive et se stationne sur le coté de la route. Barbie sort du véhicule et vient à notre rencontre. Il donne les clés de voiture à Junior.

- Que s'est-il passé? Nous demande Barbie.

- Julia a touché le dôme et les gens sont revenus à eux. Explique Jo.

Cette histoire de monarque est à rien comprendre


	6. Chapter 6

Cette histoire de monarque est à rien comprendre. J'ai un pouvoir sur les papillons. Junior raccompagne les gens de la communauté à la ville. Après avoir déposer Norrie et Jo au café pour retrouver Carolyne, Barbie et moi rentrons à la maison. Sur le chemin du retour, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la petite boite qui se cache dans mon sac. J'avais jamais eu besoin d'utiliser un test de grossesse dans ma vie. Mais là toute suite j'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était d'en faire un pour en être sure. J'ai l'impression de cacher un trésor dans mon sac. Les maisons défilent et nous voilà devant ma demeure. Nous entrons à l'intérieur. Voyant l'heure, Barbie fonce dans la cuisine pour nous préparez à manger. Je m'assois sur une chaise et pose mon sac sur mes genoux. Du courage s'il vous plait, j'en ai de besoin.

- Barbie? Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle! Lui ai-je dis.

Il se tourne vers moi, l'air sérieux. Je doute qu'il ne s'attente à ce que je vais lui annoncer. Il vient à moi et prend place à la table.

- Je... Nous... Ai-je bégayée.

Mes mains tremblent, j'ai chaud. Je trouve pas les mots.

- Hey, calme-toi! Me rassure t'il.

Il prend mes mains pour les faire arrêter de trembler. J'aime quand il est si calme. Je prend une bonne respiration et sort la petite boite rose pour la déposer sur la table. Barbie la regarde sans rien dire. Je t'en pris, dis n'importe quoi. C'est plus fort que moi, je me mets à pleurer. Il fini par briser le silence.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore fait? Me demande t'il.

Je secoue de la tête.

- Je voulais le faire tout à l'heure, puis il y a eu ce truc étrange avec le dôme. Ai-je expliqué tout en pleurant.

Il hoche de la tête.

- Avant tout, tu devrais en faire un. Me conseil t'il. Ensuite, on pourra en discuter!

Je prend la boite. C'était loin d'être prévue. Je fonds en larmes. Barbie se lève doucement de sa place et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse tendrement.

- Peu importe ce que ça dit, je suis là avec toi. Me dit-il.

Il m'encourage à aller à la salle de bains. J'en ressors cinq minutes plus tard avec un petit bâtonnet dans la main. Je le pose sur le comptoir et fait marcher une alarme. Je recommence à pleurer. Barbie m'attire vers lui et je finis assise dans ses bras. Je pleure sur son épaule. Sa main caresse mon dos et de l'autre, il joue dans mes cheveux.

Je lève la tête pour le regarder.

- Peu importe qu'il soit positif ou négatif, je serais quand même là avec toi! Me dit-il.

- Je sais pas si je veux qu'il soit positif ou négatif, c'est seulement trop tôt et j'ai peur. Ai-je chuchotée.

Il essuie mes larmes avec ses mains et embrasse mon front.

- Je serais content peu importe le résultat. Peu importe que ce soit maintenant ou dans cinq ans.

J'adore l'idée qu'il nous voit tout les deux pendant encore longtemps. Je me rapproche de son visage et lui fait un bizou d'esquimau. Il souris. Son sourire me fait fondre à chaque fois. Une sonnette se fait entendre. Je sursaute.

- Tout va bien aller! Me rassure-t'il.

Je me redresse pour aller chercher le bâtonnet. Je le laisse à l'envers et retourne m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je veux porter son bébé, mais j'ai peur. Je prend une grande respiration et retourne le test pour connaitre le résultat. Deux plus est affiché en bleu. Positif! Nous digérons la nouvelle en silence.

- Je veux que tu sois honnête. Est-ce que tu veux un bébé avec moi? Me demande t'il.

- Bon sang que je veux ce bébé avec toi!

Je l'embrasse. Il est heureux.

- J'aurais préférer ne pas être dans le dôme, mais ça me va. J'ai peur que nous manquons de quoi que se soit. Ai-je confié.

- Nous trouverons une solution! Me dit-il.

Je pose ma main sur mon ventre. Il y a une vie en moi. Un parfait mélange de lui et moi. J'imagine un enfant qui lui ressemble. Il aura ses yeux, son sourire à faire craquer. Un petit garçon qui court partout. Je veux un bébé avec lui.

- Tu réalise qu'on se connait depuis un peu plus d'un mois, ça va pas trop vite? Ai-je dis.

Il prend le temps de réfléchir.

- C'est tôt, je ne te le cache pas. Mais j'ai envie de nous. Je te veux avec moi dans le dôme et si un jour il finit par disparaitre, je voudrais quand même être avec toi. C'est tôt, si tu ne te sent pas prête ou quoi que ce soit, tu n'est pas obligé d'endurer tout ça.

- Non, je le veux! Il y a une petite vie en moi, je pourrais pas m'en débarrasser.

- Bien. On va devenir des parents alors. Annonce-t'il.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à ce qu'il venait de dire. On as jamais parler de notre futur, parce que nous vivons au jour le jour. Une chose était claire, nous nous voulons l'un à l'autre. C'était ça notre futur. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tout devient de plus en plus sure. Barbie veut un bébé avec moi. Il veut une famille. Je ne peux être plus heureuse. Il l'est aussi. Son regard est pleins d'étincelles. Je le regarde cuisiné. Pendant un bref moment, je me fou de ce qui de passe à l'extérieur.

- Je peux t'aider? Ai-je demandé.

Acceptant mon aide, il me tends des légumes à nettoyer. Nous mangeons notre salade tranquillement. Après le repas, Barbie et moi allons s'asseoir un peu à l'extérieur. Il prend place sur la balançoire et m'invite à le rejoindre. Nos mains se rejoignent sur mon ventre plat.

- Est-ce que tu te sens différente? Me demande-t'il.

- Pas vraiment! J'imagine que tout va changer bientôt!

Il ris. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent. C'est une excellente journée. Je regarde partout, on dirait que rien n'a changé. Que tout est normale, que nous ne sommes pas coincés du tout. Près de l'arbre, un papillon orange survole les branches. Il dévi sa trajectoire pour se poser sur mon bras. Je relève le membre et la petite créature bouge vers le dessus de ma main. Ses petites ailes s'ouvrent et se referment. Magnifique. Après un moment, le papillon s'envole au loin. Sans savoir pourquoi, je repense à la visite d'Angie.

- "La nouvelle arrivera bientôt!" Ce n'est peut-être pas une explication mais bien une personne. Après tout, on vient d'apprendre une nouvelle.

- Attends, tout ça aurait été prévue? Dit Barbie.

- J'en doute! Je veux bien avoué que c'est à cause d'eux si nous sommes ensemble aujourd'hui, mais c'est presque qu'impossible que nous sommes la clé pour sortir du dôme.

- C'est toujours un mystère alors. Ça nous a pris un temps fou à comprendre que tu est le monarque, ils devraient revoir leurs énigmes!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Bon sang qu'il a raison.

- Est-ce que Phil avait besoin de toi cette après-midi? Lui ai-je demandé.

- Pas que je saches. S'il y a vraiment besoin de moi, alors il viendras me chercher ici. Me dit-il.

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Barbie a toujours la main sur mon ventre et j'aime cela, on dirait qu'il essaye de le protéger. Il sera un excellent père, j'arrive déjà à le voir.


	7. Chapter 7

L'après-midi s'est passé sans incident. Enfin, je crois. On avait rester à la maison tout ce temps, comme personne n'est venu, j'en conclu que tout va bien. Le temps passe et toujours aucun signe de vie de la part du dôme. Il est toujours là malheureusement. Un beau matin, Barbie et moi allons au café. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à faire à Chester's Mill, alors savourez un café bien tranquille est une belle sortie. Nous nous assoyons à une table et Big Jim vient à notre rencontre.

- Barbie, Julia! Du café? Nous demande-t'il.

- Volontiers! Ai-je dis.

Peu importe qu'il soit aussi gentil avec nous, je continue de le garder à l'oeil. Big Jim remplit deux tasses de café, j'en sucre une et ajoute un peu de lait. Barbie adore son café bien noir. Après nous avoir servi, Big Jim repart derrière le comptoir.

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas boire de café! Me conseille-t'il.

- Tu as raison, mais je suis sure que bientôt il ne saura plus possible pour quiconque d'avoir une tasse de caféine. Celle-ci est peut-être ma toute dernière.

Il ris. Normale, j'adore le café. Ne pas pouvoir en boire pendant neuf mois serait tolérable parce qu'ensuite je pourrais toujours recommencer à en consommer. Mais notre situation n'est encore une fois pas la même pour tout le monde.

- Tu marque un point! Dit-il en sirotant sa tasse.

- Soit content, je ne fume pas. Et pour l'instant, mes hormones ne sont pas encore devenus folles!

- Merci mon dieu!

Je fais semblant d'être vexée. Il m'attire vers lui pour m'embrasser.

- Je t'aime et je vais t'aimer même avec les hormones au plafond. Me dit-il.

- Alors là, j'en prend bonne note! Je t'aime aussi!

Nous échangeons un baiser.

- Il y a des chambres à l'étages si vous voulez! Lance Norrie.

Interrompons notre baiser, je me sens rougir de plus belle. Barbie salut les enfants. Alors que moi je me concentre du mieux que je peux pour ne pas vomir. Je regrette le café maintenant. Je m'excuse devant tous le monde et part à la salle de bains. Je ferme la porte vite fait et fini accroupi devant la cuvette. Voilà, je suis punie. Je n'aurais pas du me réjouir trop vite. J'entends cogner à la porte, mais je m'en fiche. C'est pas le meilleur moment pour répondre. Je reste assise encore un peu pour reprendre mes esprits. La nausée finit par disparaitre, je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de sortir de ma cachette.

Barbie est seul à notre table et m'attends. Je vais le rejoindre. Sachant très bien ce qu'il venait de se produire, il m'accorde un sourire compatissant.

- Je vais abandonner le café finalement!

Il éclate de rire. Je lui tape le bras et souris à la situation. Nous sortons du café, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Nous marchons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Norrie et Jo sont de l'autre coté de la rue et rigolent. Je viens seulement de réaliser. Jo est content, il a l'air heureux aujourd'hui. Depuis la mort de sa soeur, ce jeune homme était devenus distant et j'avais peur qu'il ne se referme trop sur lui même. Un sourire grandit sur mon visage et je pose la main sur mon ventre. Je veux que mon enfant soit heureux comme Jo, qu'il ne connait pas la douleur. Ça fait deux semaines que nous savons pour le bébé et personne n'est au courant. Ce qui ne me dérange pas du tout enfaite. Barbie et moi approchons de ma voiture quand je me sentis tombé à la renverse. Tout est devenu noir. Alors que je reprend conscience, je suis sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture et Norrie me fixe d'un drôle d'air. Que venait-il de se passer?

- Elle est réveillé! Annonce Norrie.

J'entends Barbie marmonné et Jo est assis à l'avant.

- Où allons-nous? Ai-je demandé.

- À la clinique, tu as eu une crise. Ça va la tête?M'explique Norrie.

- Quoi?

- Tu as eu une crise d'épilepsie et ton bras aura besoin de quelques points de suture.

Je regarde mon coude, il est couvert de sang. Et merde.

La voiture s'arrête et Barbie m'aide à sortir. Il me transporte jusqu'à l'intérieur et demande de l'aide. Une infirmière nous indique une petite salle et je finis allongé sur une civière.

- Barbie, je vais bien! Je t'assure.

- Tu t'es cogné la tête contre le sol, Julia! Tu dois voir un médecin! Me dit-il en regardant mon ventre.

J'abandonne sachant que je ne gagnerais pas sur ce coup-là. L'infirmière demande aux jeunes de bien vouloir attendre dans la salle d'attente. Norrie et Jo nous laissentoll seul avec l'infirmière qui s'empresse de nous bombarder de questions.

- Elle a fait une crise d'épilepsie et s'est heurtée la tête contre le sol. Explique Barbie.

- Vous avez déjà fait des crises auparavant madame Shumway? Me demande-t'elle.

Je lui répond que non.

- Prenez-vous des médicaments?

- J'en prenais pour des migraines, mais je ne les prend plus depuis que je suis enceinte. Ai-je dis.

- Ha bon? Toutes mes félicitations! S'empresse-t'elle de dire.

Elle prend alors mes signes vitaux et les inscris sur une feuille. Avec une petite lampe de poche, elle examine mes pupilles et me souris. C'est bon signe alors?

- Vertiges? Nausée? Me demande-t'elle.

Je lui répond non encore une fois. Elle termine son questionnaire et nous informe qu'un médecin viendra nous voir sous peu. Je la remercie. Barbie est tout tendu dans son coin. Je lui tends la main et il la prend.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas!

- Je veux seulement en être sure. Me dit-il.

- Je sais! Ai-je dis en lui souriant.

Je caresse mon petit ventre. Cela ne se voit pas vraiment, mais moi je remarque la différence. Cette petite bosse au niveau de mon utérus n'était pas là avant. Tout devient encore plus réelle. Je ferme les yeux et me détend. La porte fini par s'ouvrir et une dame entre dans la pièce.

- Madame Shumway? Je suis le docteur Samuels. Alors comme ça, vous avez eu une petite crise à ce qu'il parait?

Je confirme et elle m'examine. Tout est normale. La gentille dame tache de recoudre mon coude. J'ai gagnée trois points. Elle continue de me poser ses questions. Depuis quand est-ce que je sais pour la grossesse? Si j'avais le moindre symptômes! Le docteur palpe mon ventre et fini par nous dire qu'elle veux faire une échographie. La dame approche sa machine vers moi et l'allume.

- C'est toujours long avant que ce truc démarre. Ha voilà!

Docteur Samuels me demande de remonter mon haut et applique son fameux gel glacé. L'image finit par apparaitre et des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Il est bien là. D'après les calculs du médecin, je suis enceinte de cinq semaines. Tout va très bien, le bébé est en pleine forme. Avant de nous quittez, le docteur me tends quelques photos, des vitamines et nous félicitent. En gros, je dois seulement me ménager. Il n'y a rien d'alarmant avec moi et nous laissent partir. Barbie m'aide à me relever de la civière.

- Tu est rassuré? Lui ai-je demandé.

- Très rassuré! Me dit-il tout heureux.

Je l'embrasse. Il n'arrête pas de fixer la photo en souriant.

Nous sortons de la salle et partons avec les deux jeunes à la maison.

- Alors? Tout va bien? Demande Jo.

- Oui très bien, Jo! Ne t'inquiète pas!

- C'est quand même étrange, tu as fais la même crise que nous avions, Julia! S'interroge Jo.

- Ça veut dire quelques choses, c'est sure! Dit Norrie.

- Est-ce que j'ai prononcé quelques choses? Ai-je demandé aux trois intéressés.

Pardon, j'étais pas toute là pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je regarde Barbie et il ne dit rien. Je me tourne vers les deux jeunes derrière.

- Tu n'as pas arrêtée de dire "La nouvelle arrivera bientôt!" M'annonce Jo incompris.

Barbie se gare dans mon entrée et arrête le moteur. Je le regardes fixement. Il sait que nous devons leur dire. Il invite les deux jeunes à l'intérieur et nous prenons place au salon. Je sens que la conversation risque d'être un peu longue


End file.
